


杀死小丑（上）

by baijuszd



Category: no - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baijuszd/pseuds/baijuszd





	杀死小丑（上）

丑×杨修贤

＊那一晚，我死亡又新生。

这是他第一次进酒吧 ，刚刚留学回来的小公子被朋友带来一起玩，却被遗落在昏暗角落。  
他静静地坐在沙发一角，小口小口的抿着酒。  
看起来尊贵高高在上的人，却出现在鱼龙混杂阴暗的酒吧里。  
暗处不知道多少双眼睛在打量他。他却浑然不知。  
身边的沙发突然下陷了一片，他转头看，一个男人坐在了他旁边。那人头发微湿带着卷，一身皮衣，带着一股并不讨厌的酒味。  
“交个朋友?”男人毫不躲闪的对上他打量的眼神，赤裸裸的伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角的痣“我叫杨修贤。”  
像一只准备捕猎的豹子。

 

他们两个在昏暗的走廊里拥吻，杨修贤娴熟的吻技让他有些承受不住。他脑袋晕乎乎的不知道是因为酒还是因为眼前的人，现在没有任何力气思考问题，只想拉进两个人之间距离，再近一点儿。  
他也这么做了，手伸进杨修贤的衣服里抚摸他的背。单薄的身体里是细嫩的皮，像丝绒一样的质感，杨修贤的体温偏高，温温的，他摸上杨修贤的蝴蝶骨，轻轻按压。  
杨修贤的气息喷在他的喉结处，把头埋在了他的怀里"冷。"然后又去舔他的耳垂。  
他不是没见过风流的人，却没见过有人能比杨修贤风流的让人心动。那人像一个八爪鱼完全盘在他身上，在他耳边吹气“钥匙在我口袋里。”他摸索到钥匙就迫不及待的开了门，像是打开了潘多拉的魔盒。他从来没觉得自己这么着急过，不断抚摸着杨修贤的细嫩的腰，恨不得马上把面前的妖精拆吃入腹。

他狠狠地把杨修贤推进沙发里，杨修贤感到一阵头晕眼花，刚想骂人就被堵上了嘴巴。可能是因为喝酒的缘故，他浑身发烧，嘴巴也是。  
杨修贤被酒味的吻给弄的晕头转向，那人动作毛毛躁躁，一看就是个新手，杨修贤想着有趣，又舔了舔那人的下唇。果然，那人的呼吸更加急促看他的眼神都变了。  
接着就是裤子被撕裂的声音，“我操……你……”杨修贤骂骂咧咧的准备推开他，就被那人揉捏住了臀肉。滚烫的手抚上洁白的臀，杨修贤浑身上下也就屁股还有二两肉，摸起来手感绝佳，那人刚开始是抚摸，后来动作就越发的粗鲁，甚至还啪啪的打了两巴掌。  
杨修贤想不通为什么看起来像小白兔的人在性事上却如此粗鲁。那人的动作极重，在他白皙的皮肤上留下数不清的痕迹。  
也不知道是不是无师自通，手重重的擦过臀缝间的小口，好像还不够，他隔着裤子向那里摩擦过去。  
杨修贤被他狠狠地压在身下，身上的衣物不知不觉间早已被甩在地上，七零八落的，而他还是一身整洁的正装，这是那名贵的衬衫被杨修贤那爪子揉的皱了，他却丝毫不介意。  
身下的人好像并没有察觉到危险，看着他衣冠楚楚的样子，一把抓住他的领口开始解扣子。急不可耐的把那价值不菲的衬衫扔在了地上。他低声笑了一下，伸手捞过杨修贤的细腰，杨修贤挑了挑眉，不愿认输，低头俯身用牙齿去咬开那裤子的拉链。杨修贤感觉到那人的气息都不稳了，笑的更加风流“来，操软我。”

 

杨修贤被那人顶进去的时候尖叫出声。那人潦草的用手指扩张了两下就提枪上阵，就算带了套子还是卡住了，这人对自己的性器大小一点也没有预估。  
杨修贤疼的说不出话，用手指去抓他的的宽肩，整个人像是被钉在一个钢筋上一样，进退两难，过了好一会儿才出声“你他妈……不知道自己多大吗？”  
他小心翼翼的退了出去把杨修贤刚刚拿出来的润滑液倒在杨修贤的穴上，湿黏的液体钻进杨修贤滚烫的穴，他没控制好用量，在昏黄的灯光下，杨修贤的屁股湿淋淋一片，像在流水。  
他做好扩张就急不可耐的操了进去，扩张用完男人全部的耐心，动作粗鲁的掰开杨修贤的腿。  
杨修贤的手扒着沙发的边，被干进来的一瞬间他叹出声。杨修贤其实并不像传闻中那样天天和人上床，他口味很挑，大多时间只是在酒吧喝酒，观察着别人，挑选自己的猎物 。  
但是，这个男人太大了。杨修贤觉得自己像一条脱水的鱼。他的穴被插入的满满的，没有一丝空隙。每次撞进来的时候他都会向后靠过去，又被男人拉回继续干。  
男人低头吻他，温柔的用舌描绘他的唇形。明明上半身如此缠绵温柔，下半身却粗暴的差点让杨修贤丢了半条命。  
那人狠狠地掰开杨修贤的细腿，向两边拢着，不由分说的大操大合。  
他低下头看着胸前那两点红，鬼使神差的亲了上去，他听见杨修贤倒吸一口凉气。胸前本来就是敏感地带，他还又咬又舔，只照顾一边。  
“不要只舔一个啊……”杨修贤挺起胸让他更加方便的舔弄。男人用手抚上另一边轻轻的撕扯，杨修贤整个人抖了抖“你真的是……”。

杨修贤被操软了，收起了张牙舞爪的爪子乖乖的趴在他的身上，身体随着他的操干而颠簸。  
他看见茶几上的花瓶，里面插满了火红的玫瑰。  
“好看吧。”杨修贤注意到男人的眼光扫在那花上。  
“是好看。”他起身去摘了一支，杨修贤也不恼，静静看他，乖巧的像只猫。  
他把那只玫瑰插在了杨修贤的发侧，然后笑“配你。  
“我也觉得。”杨修贤被狠狠地钉在肉柱上，男人低头去吻他的唇，堵住了他的呻吟。  
他撞上了一点杨修贤开始颤栗，穴内猛然缩紧，他笑了笑看着杨修贤的脸，然后朝那处猛烈操干，杨修贤的声音都染上了哭腔。发侧的玫瑰花随着撞击的动作一晃一晃的，灼了眼。  
不知道被弄射了多少次，杨修贤懒懒的趴在沙发上，浑身酸痛。  
杨修贤拿起了在角落里的调色盘，仔细打量着他。  
“你真好看。”杨修贤夸他，用手摸着他的眼睛。杨修贤也说不上来为什么会和这个陌生男子上床，应该是喝酒的时候看见男人的眼。真好看，适合当模特。  
“我帮你添两笔。”杨修贤拿起了鲜艳的红色与黑色的颜料。  
死可以有很多方式。  
他死在一句话里。  
说话的人拿着油画笔勾完他脸上那滴小丑的黑色眼泪，笑盈盈的看他。  
“我叫你丑，好不好?”  
他死亡又新生。  
他突然觉得存在的意义只是因为那句低哑的言语。人生二十多年，没有像杨修贤这样让他如此着迷的人出现过。  
他看着杨修贤的眼睛，低头细细亲吻，“好。”

 

自那晚过后，丑再也没见过杨修贤。  
这本就是一场荒诞的一夜情。  
哪里有那么多一生一世，没有一辈子，只是一被子而已。  
只是开始他疯狂的迷恋上小丑这个角色，甚至真的跑去马戏团应聘。  
应聘的工作人员看着他的工作履历吃惊的问他为什么要当小丑。  
他笑“因为喜欢。”

听人说杨修贤去了南方，因为喜欢看海。  
他不是金丝雀。  
他是自由的鹰。  
他不屑于他的财富与地位。他自然也栓不住他。  
丑自己也开始厌恶，他断掉了与家中的经济联系。

丑还固执的守在他们曾一起缠绵的那座城市，偶尔回去那个破旧的小房子看看。

那里还留着杨修贤画了一半的小丑。  
鲜艳的红与浓郁的黑。  
他带走了其他的画，独留下了这一副。  
丑静静地看着那副画。  
小丑的眼泪那么真实，那么黑。  
垃圾筐里废弃的草稿，烟灰缸里的烟头。  
都是那人的生活痕迹。  
杨修贤纵使再落魄，家里还是有新鲜的玫瑰花。  
丑常在男孩那里买上一大束火红的玫瑰赠与杨修贤，他觉得那花极配他。  
可现在那花瓶里是一束枯萎的玫瑰。  
杨修贤终究还是走了。

丑从马戏团出来的时候，又看见那个卖花”的少年“这些玫瑰花我都要了。”  
“你一个人吗？”丑看着单薄的少年。  
“嗯。”  
“以后我照顾你好不好”  
“好”  
“你有名字吗”  
“没”  
“那我叫你南南吧。”


End file.
